Same Old Broken Hearts
by Cawnenrose
Summary: What should've happened in the first scene between Lucus and Elle at the garage. Episode 5653.


--- **A/N: So I haven't been able to write much lately not sure why but I am working on rewriting Reunited Souls into something better, but the plotline still needs sorting out properly. This though was inspired by tonight's episode of neighbours and just the scene that really peeved me because, well, I've come to love Lucus and Elle together so...yeah, this is just a quick one-shot about what shout have happened in that scene. **---

The near death of Libby, the way he'd abandoned his brother when he needed him most, how Dan had attacked him when he'd tried to ask how she was, Elle didn't need to be an expert to feel the shudders of Lucus's body as she held onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck in almost a fragile way, her face pressed into his neck to realise that nothing was going right for him lately and really, it was hard not to blame herself for his distress. For weeks she'd been trying to get over him, trying to move on with her life but Lucus and Mark, they weren't the same and standing there, trying in silence to comfort him, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

She'd missed the comfort of his arms, missed the smell of his deoderant, missed the trouble they used to get into when on scouts for the papers. The sadness that he seemed to hold deep in his chest was making her heart break and even though she knew Mark was watching from the car, the pressure of everything made her want to cry out too but she remained silent, just trying to help him. As he pulled away slightly, she looked at him, her light green eyes focused carefully with concern. Why had she been pushing him away? She shouldn't have needed to be told that he was sencitive to everyone even if he didn't show it but, somehow, it had worked.

She knew she was in love with Lucus but it was only now that she really thought about it and glancing sideways over to the car she could see Mark was ready to leap out, but for once, she didn't care. Turning her attention back to Lucus, she wasn't too sure how to react when he pressed his lips firmly against hers in a passinate kiss, fueled with more that just his feelings. She wasn't sure what to do, after all, she could deny how she felt as much as possible but really, would there ever be a better chance to just say that she forgave him and that she wanted to be forgiven too for being so dim? He seemed almost hesitant when she didn't move, not pushing him away but not kissing him back.

Cursing herself mentally, she gave up fighting the impulse as returned the kiss in just as firece of an embrass. Her fingers were in his short hair, his around her arms. For that moment she wasn't aware of Mark storming up to the garage, nor of the smirk across Lucus's face as she fell almost deeper into his arms, making herself and him a promise never to leave them again. He was the one to end the kiss though as Mark's voice sliced through the air. "Elle? What...!?" Turning to look around, she didn't remove her arms from being locked around Lucus's neck as he remained still, almost tightening his grip around her waist protectivly.

What more coul she do apart from stand there and stare, almost through him, her green gaze burning slightly with hidden additude that she'd been trying to fight back for weeks that was all starting to come loose again. But Lucus spoke before she could. "In case you haven't realised Delivery boy, you aren't exactly up to standards for a beautiful reporter like this." If she hadn't been so determind not to start a fight with him in what could be one of the best places of her life, she would've insulted him back then but thinking about it, she couldn't help but let a smile twitch across the edge of her lips. Mark just started at them before at Elle before turning and stalking back down the walkway.

Turning her gaze back to lucus she raised an eyebrow. "'you aren't exactly up to standards for a beautiful reporter like this'?" Lucus just chuckled, moving one of his hands up to brush a few strands of her curled blonde hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips, his own eyes looking deep into hers. "It's only the truth."


End file.
